<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Gold in the Air of Summer by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172889">[podfic] Gold in the Air of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alanna's blog is having its first ever meetup. Alanna might be nervous.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Gold in the Air of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360426">Gold in the Air of Summer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash">Chash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist:</strong> <b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/">bessyboo</a></span></b></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:09:00<br/><br/><b>Download Link:</b> You can stream or download this podfic as <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bTortall%5d%20Gold%20in%20the%20Air%20of%20Summer.mp3">an mp3 right over here</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>